Without Beginnings
by Nimue5
Summary: In a medieval kingdom, the Western Lands have fallen to the king of the East. But what will happen to the fallen king's children? What happens when Inuyasha becomes Kagome's adopted brother out of a plot by an ambitious coutier?
1. Act One: Without Beginnings

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine… donchaknow.  
  
Hi! This is my second fic! Well... what else is there to say? Have fun! Read and Review! Peace! Love! Donuts!  
  
Kinshu- Wise man  
Youkai- demon   
Inuyoukai- dog demon (also, Inuyasha's father)  
Shinju- Pearl (in this case, it refers to the Queen)  
Gogyou Shidouin- Element Advisors (please don't hurt me if that's just really bad Japanese or something)  
Yamiyo- "Dark Night" or something.   
Kairiku- Land and Sea  
Daichi- ground/earth/solid earth (reference to one of the Gogyou Shidouin)  
  
Act One: Without beginnings  
  
'There are no beginnings to tales that have no end. And without ends, we can live forever. Will you live forever with me? Will you and I make a tale that will be told for an eternity? A tale in which the old and the young alike shall listen with keen ears to cry and laugh and moan and smile. A tale in which the deeds of the great and small, the heroes and the villains, shall live in infamy… forever? Take my hand, run with me to this place, for we shall be together there… Always.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blade splashed sunlight blindingly as it ripped through the man's chest, paused while it glinted blood and radiance, then retreated back through the gouge. Gasping out a last breath, his face a contortion of agony, the soldier slumped to his knees fumbling with numb hands for the missing piece of his torso. Then he fell, face forward into the dirt with his mouth open in a soundless scream, the last man to fight for his fallen king. His killer flipped him right-side up with a mean kick; it was disgusting how the youkai lord had treated his men- not a single guardsman within the castle had been old enough to see a day's growth on their face, and not a single guardsmen had been wearing a bit of iron or armor besides their swords. Fuck it, some of them had been wielding training swords, miserable pieces of wood slapped together and wrapped up with a bit of cloth. This supposedly unbeatable kingdom was a disgrace to the youkai name of horror and filth, replacing it with all but pity for the feeble land. But the king knew his men, the elite Hiryuu, would never say a word against the slaughter that had occurred within these foreign lands; because the king would be sure they were well spoiled. After all, the women they had passed by on their trek were not all youkai freaks. Some of them were humans, undoubtedly slaves of their youkai masters and forced into marriage, and not all of them were terrible looking wenches. Indeed, he was thinking of picking up a girl or two as personal servants on his way back. But those pleasantries would have to wait for later.   
  
"Where is the youkai that calls himself king, here? Where is his filthy youkai head?" The king roared, white-flecked spittle shooting out of his mouth. Battle always aroused him slightly past the point of sanity, the fever of the fight, the allure of the enemy's lost blood. It all called to him. He strode through the youkai king's great chamber room, careless about the fallen men beneath his feet, whether they wore foreign colors or not. Either way, each wore the same rictus of pain on their face; either way, each would become the dust they were lying in. It made a man, or king, think about the lives he was throwing away through war, and wondered why the people despised war, when the men that died were just faceless, nameless pawns. In life they were nothing to a king but servants, and in their death, the same.   
  
From out of a nearby doorway appeared a Hiryuu, his plumed helmet and magenta ribbon tied around his arm marking him as a member of the king's elite. He saluted smartly when he saw his king, a sharp fist smacking against dull armor that rang dully in the thick air of the dead castle, and barked, "Your Highness! The youkai lord has been found, along with…" The man droned on, but the king was deaf to all else but the pursuit of the youkai lord, the Inuyoukai, the so-called great and powerful Dog Demon of the Western Lands. He would see the freakish anomaly grovel and beg like his namesake before he would be finished, he would-  
  
He stopped. He was inside the king's personal chamber, a small tacit room past the foyer, outfitted with one bed and one bare chair, lacking any other decorations that would denote it a king's room. The king himself was sprawled upon the floor, his weapon skewed to the side and headless. Next to him, the guilty Hiryuu stood ready with a naked sword dripping crimson blood on the bare stone floor. The king looked stupidly from the guard to the decapitated king.   
  
Rushing in was the first guard, who skidded to a stop just in time to avoid crashing into his king, when he saw the corpse on the floor. "You little fuck! What the hell happened? This man was for the king alone!" He shouted at him, embarrassment and rage both coloring the officer's cheeks.   
  
The sword made a huge crack in the austere chamber, falling from the cadet's suddenly lifeless hands as he stuttered thick apologies to his lord. He never finished them as the king's already bloodied sword chopped his head from his neck. Free from its neck, it spun off spraying crimson dots on both the living men. The officer reeled backward in disgust, bending over when the job was through to puke. "And I ranked you officer," the king's voice dripped with loathing for the weak man. He stepped over to his beheaded victim and spat on his mahogany chest plate. "This man's remain will be quartered, then dragged behind us on our return. You understand?" There was no answer while the retching continued. Unexpectedly infuriated, the king slammed the pommel of his sword on the sick man's neck, right were the helmet and breastplate parted for a vulnerable spot in the armor. With a cry, the officer fell into his own mess. "The king asked you if you understood, now say you understand, or you'll be joining your comrade's sad fate." The king said calmly, watching the man writhe and try to stand. He pressed an iron-booted foot against his bruising neck. "No, no, no. Say it from there. Like the good little soldier you are."   
  
"Y-yes, Your Majesty," The sound was muffled.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes! Your Majesty! Yes! Please, Your Majesty! I understand!"  
  
"Good. Make sure that you do." The king let his foot up. Immediately, the man struggled up, onto all four like a dog. Just for the crude imitation of the Inuyoukai, the king crashed a booted foot into the soldier's stomach before turning away to survey the dead leader of a kingdom. Anger surged through the king at the lost chance of seeing this miserable piece of youkai suffer in the last moments before life and death. The cadet had made his killing easy, painless. Well, he would have some fun with his nemesis, in life or death, and raised his huge sword above his head, preparing to bring it crashing down on the already severed head of the mutt.  
  
"NOOOOO!" The scream, wrenched from the depths of anguished soul, sounded from behind the king; but his sword was already falling, falling-  
  
CRASH!  
  
The king's long weapon stopped jarringly against another piece of steel straining against the brute force of his arms. In astonishment, wielding a weapon, which was huge in comparison of the creature, was a small youkai, undoubtedly one of the Inuyoukai's bastard children. His small face, framed with silver hair and twin tufts of fluff rising from his head, was straining to hold the sword up. His pale cheeks were blemished by streaks of dried tears, and specks of vivid red.   
  
Curious, the king pressed the sword harder, and the thing careened backwards, unable to take the pressure, his sword slanting, causing the kings to offhandedly scrape against the pup's knuckles, forearm. As the thing cried out in pain, the king twisted his sword, chopping off the top of the creature's left ear. He landed against the Inuyoukai's torso, and screamed when he rolled into the pool of blood where the dog demon's head should have been. He kept screaming, looking from the body to the head to the man above him with the dripping sword to the body to the head to the man to the body-  
  
"Shut up, little bastard!" Giving him a backhand across the mouth, the youkai skidded backwards, knocking his head against the stone wall. The king loomed over him, blocking out the rising dawn's light.   
  
"I'll kill you!" The pup screamed at him. He backhanded him once more, knocking his head into the wall again. The youkai groaned in pain.  
  
"You're the bastard spawn of this youkai piece of shit, aren't you?"  
  
"You killed my father, you bastard hum-" Another backhand.  
  
"If you don't want me to break open that head like I did your father's, you'd better shut up, pup."  
  
Quiet sobbing responded. "Ah, you worthless mongrel." The king spat in the youkai's face before giving him a harder blow that knocked the thing unconscious. Picking it up with one hand, he threw the beast at the officer behind him, and strode out of the chamber, neatly picking up the Inuyoukai's head with the tip of his sword. "Kunshi!" The king bellowed. "Kunshi, come to me!"   
  
A wiry, ferret-like man streaked out of a nearby room, followed shortly by two Hiryuu. He picked his way through the throne room with great care, vigilant not to step on the remains of the dead, as much out of superstition as for caution to his flowing robes. Sneering at the dead men littered about, he even fisted his garments up so that they would not touch a particularly nasty body. With a smooth slide up to his liege-lord, he said oily, "You called, your most delightful Majesty?"   
  
"Clean out these rooms of these stinking carcasses of worthless soldiers. I expect to have a feast here by the next sunrise."  
  
The Kunshi bowed his greasy black head as they walked, allowing the clumpy strands of long hair fall to hide his derisive grimace. "Yes, Your Majesty. As you wish, Your Majesty. Within the next half-day, it shall be done, Your Majesty."  
  
"And do something with the Inuyoukai's pup. I don't want to hear mention of him or his spawn after this day. His kingdom has been fairly destroyed, and is mine now. His family shall be hanged or quartered by the next quarter moon, and records of their existence burned."  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty." The Kunshi said submissively, bobbing his head further. Then his head jerked backward toward the unconscious youkai being carried before the officer, and he paused a moment before murmuring silkily, his voice conspiratorial. "Perhaps, however, your Highness will consider before killing the pup. He could be … useful… in future negotiations with other youkai kingdoms."  
  
The king's small eyes blinked slowly, then narrowed. His silence stretched on long enough for the Kunshi to duck his head lower, purring apologies. "The Kunshi has overstretched his humble position, your Majesty. Forgive me, forgive this humble servant…"  
  
"Be quiet!" The growing convoy of soldiers had reached the main entrance halls of the enormous castle, gradually growing larger as more of the Hiryuu and main soldier forces finished their fights. Several of them had already claimed their spoils and those who were not enjoying them with muffles and growls within half-closed rooms were dragging their women forcefully with them. These youkai women had a strain of boldness and ferocity within them that was unseen within the human kingdoms, and his own domain. It lit something within the king, and began to stir it into a slow boil as he saw the proud women scratching, biting, kicking at their captors. How would it be to break one of those women, with such fire burning behind their eyes? He held back the urge to tear one of them away from his soldiers and take her to his tent; he would, of course, for Shinju's sake, wait until the decency of dark to find one.   
  
"Majesty?" The Kinshu said, his eyes darting along his lord's line of sight to one of the foreign women. His own face hardened imperceptivity; he had long ago given up such sensual pursuits, even though he had no desire for the other sex; such fleshy quests only would distract the mind.  
  
"Do what you will with the thing for now, Kinshu. We will discuss it in detail later." His Majesty said with a diffident wave, dismissing the issue. Now the King stopped in the middle of the huge castle doors, drawing himself up, the morning sunlight silhouetting his huge brute figure with something akin to the gods' light. Raising his arms, the light streamed around them.   
  
"My faithful soldiers, we are VICTORIOUS!" He heaved the Inuyoukai's head into the air for the roar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…Yes, Your Majesty. No, Your Majesty. Yes, it shall be done within the next day, Your Majesty." The Kinshu droned on and on, actually listening to his lord with only enough of one ear to recognize the line he was supposed to say. He had others that would be doing the actual business expected from him, if there was anything, but naturally they were not apparent within the room, and if they were, certainly not in any form recognizable by the king. Several did not serve just those purposes, but oftentimes worked as eyes and ears within the castle. Although the Kinshu did not know all of those that gathered information for him, those that did report to him had menial jobs that few people would suspect. Two were maids. Another was a cook. It was amazing how much information would be picked up as a trash gatherer, indeed, he relied on that one much for the most reliable intelligence.   
  
Sensing a pause in his lord's orders, the Kinshu prepared his 'advice.' As the advisor, he practically ruled the kingdom for the hulking oaf that sat upon the throne. Reflexively, his mouth twisted into a feral sneer, the Kinshu hiding it by ducking his head to curtain his face with his long hair. Advice. Advice. The damn oaf had to be fed orders to do anything worthwhile; he had to be convinced it was his own idea. Well, the Kinshu had 'advised' the war on the great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, Inuyoukai, he could 'advise' him on matters to the North, with the Demon Lord Naraku and his youkai kingdom. Those freak youkai, too, would fall eventually beneath the Kinshu puppet's fist, and one day… beneath the Kinshu's fist himself. It would take one scoop of food by one scoop of food into the King's mouth, but he would be fed everything.   
  
"Majesty," The Kinshu began, insinuatingly. They were sitting in the great chambers traditionally used to discuss matters of the kingdom, at the large rectangular table that fit the seven Element advisors, the Gogyou Shidouin, as they were called. The Kinshu was the chief advisor, the closest to the king. They were all of them easily corrupted by money, greed, women, power; why else would the Kinshu have selected them for the King to elect? "Majesty. The Kinshu would like to bring up the issue of the youkai child which you brought with you from the Western Lands, the son of the-"  
  
"None will speak that foul name!" The king shouted, spraying spit into the Kinshu's unblinking face while he slammed a palm against the table. It creaked under the brute's blow. The other Shidouin inched back in their oversized wooden seats. Each seat in itself was an ancient work, the Kinshu reflected momentarily. The wood was taken generations ago from a mystical youkai forest, each tree once a body that housed a now-extinct species of tree youkai. A master wood smith had decorated the dead carcasses, molded them for each "Elemental" advisor, and carved into a throne-sized chair. The inherent abilities of the youkai would protect them from ever burning or collapsing. The table, however, was another matter.  
  
The Kinshu bowed his head deeply, touching his chin to the crook of his chest with a slight curving of hunched shoulders. "Forgiveness, Your Majesty. The passage of time is so small as to make so humble a self forget your glorious orders." It rotted his teeth to have to say such a thing to the beast. Everyone should be bowing and scraping to him!  
  
The king grunted. Consent to go on, if not exactly an acceptance of the apology.  
  
The Kinshu tried not to grind his teeth. "Your Majesty. The pup that we have obtained, the youkai. The Gogyou Shidouin and the Kinshu feel as though you have been most wise in delaying his death, especially as relations between the Northern Lands kingdom of Yamiyo, where rules the youkai king Naraku."  
  
The king paused a moment, obviously realizing he had not thought about the captured pup for the past two months since the return from the Western Lands. Nonetheless, he was hardly about to loose face by asking why it was such a good idea to have supposedly spared the thing's life. "And can you, the Kinshu, my most wise man in the entire kingdom, derive 'why' it was another of my brilliant ideas to do so?" The king cleverly baited. Cleverly for a drowning fish. The Kinshu resisted the urge to rip the king's throat out by shuffling his papers before continuing.   
  
"My Majesty, it is obvious to us that you wanted to use the child as leverage in the coming Kairiku Council. After all, who could consider the Eastern Lands hostile to the youkai kingdoms of the Upper Lands when the king has magnanimously adopted a youkai from a conquered youkai land, my lord?"   
  
The king hesitated for a long while at this. "N-naturally," The king said, wondering what exactly had happened. The Kinshu smiled then. It was a strange thing. Even though the king was a veteran of many battles and traveled many different lands, having seen strange and horrific things, the king privately prayed that the Kinshu would never again make that appalling face.   
  
"Well, then, your Majesty. Perhaps the best ceremony date will be…"  
  
It was a beginning. It was a small, tiny beginning, but from the humblest beginnings rose the emperors and warlords of the past, as rose the emperors and warlords of the future. The Kinshu, ducking his head to his lord again, smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whereabouts of the pup were obtained shortly after, for even though the Kinshu had taken care that the youkai child was alive for his plans, he was not so careful in how alive the same child would be. It was ascertained that the pup was being held in a prison cell two levels beneath the castle main grounds. When that cell block was then located, another two days had passed and the youkai was finally withdrawn and placed in the uppermost tower.   
  
"This piece of shit isn't even alive any more, Shiduin Daichi." The soldier holding the semi-conscious youkai thanked the gods that he put on his gauntlets this morning. The fucking thing was probably infected with lice or some other youkai-spreading crap like that. He threw the youkai into the room, not caring where exactly the creature landed. It skid across the floor as though it weighed nothing before hitting the wall.  
  
The Shiduin Daichi waved a disinclined hand, more interested in the reports he held in his hands. They were explaining the recent going-ons within the Northern Kingdom, the most powerful youkai kingdom in all the Upper Lands. His eyes-and-ears only recently returned from their various missions; their intelligence was fascinating. The Kinshu would be more than pleased at receiving this- the Shiduin Daichi was sure to expect more than the normal gifts for this. He looked up briefly to motion the caretaker-maids in the room, but remembered in time to memorize their faces. He had not remained Shiduin Daichi by being careless with people and things; that could lead to accidents, especially if the Kinshu began to wonder more about this squat pudgy man. Only an idiot without much longer to live underestimated the Shiduin Daichi as a man too wrapped up in reports and words to forget that he had climbed high enough to become the Shiduin Daichi.   
  
Disdainfully sneering at him, the officer brushed past the Shiduin, making his way back to post in the cell blocks. Slowly following after him, alone, the Shiduin memorized the soldiers face, marking him as one of those idiots. The path to the cell block was long and lonely from here in the abandoned tower, and one solitary soldier would not be missed…  
  
Inside the tower chambers, the caretaker-maids got rapidly to work on the youkai. Although they were tender and would not shirk their duties, they hardly wanted to waste their hours with a youkai beast. He had to be force-fed after the menial and inconsistent food given to prisoners, not to mention cleaned, and fitted for clothes. Despite their ministrations, when they left he had passed out from the activity.   
"Okasan… Okasan…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO NO NO! LET ME GO! I am 'not' the princess! I 'order' you to let me go! Let me GO!" Landing a mean kick between the legs of one of the guards, the little raven haired girl dashed off like a hound after rabbits. Her bustling large skirts flared out behind her in an imitation of the hair that was progressively becoming undone. Streaming out wildly like a silky black flag, she wrestled with the braid her maid had attempted this morning with one hand, while throwing a wicked right handed punch. The bystander that previously blocked this little girl's path crumpled with a low groan, then curled up even tighter when she used him as a carpet.   
  
"I refuse to wear this stupid braid! I refuse to go to this stupid celebration at all! I don't even have a stupid brother! I won't have one! I REFUSE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, rushing down the stairs, into the ladies wing, where the female guests of her parents stayed.   
  
She slowed only long enough to knock on all of the doors in the hall, before proceeding down the other staircase at the end of the hall. Startled gasps and some screams accompanied the opening of doors as the very delicate women of the castle came in contact (often painful) with the very determined pursuing guardsmen. Suddenly bursting into giggles as the stairwell opened into yet another hallway, this one lined with enormous tapestries, and stretching on as far as she could see, the little girl skipped her way down the passageway. Daintily dragging her fingertips along the right wall, she stopped when her fingers pressed against air, not stone. Carefully, she slipped behind the tapestry, just as the soldiers managed to detangle themselves from the distraught women and rush down the stairs, streaming past her hiding place in their hunt. "Kagome-hime! Please, your Highness, we do not have time for this today! Kagome-hime!"  
  
A feral grin passed across her young face, and she turned to the hidden passage which the servants used to travel with their orders so quickly, whistling softly to herself. The passageway was lit with torches, but otherwise it was bare of any decorations or warmth. Every now and then the way would turn into a shadowy darkness wherein a door would lie to enter a certain room. Confident in her abilities, Kagome followed the way, trusting her princess-instincts to lead her back to her chambers eventually.  
  
Eventually turned into eternity. Afraid of being punished, she avoided the servants by ducking into the side passages; afraid of being eaten by rats, she darted away from shadows.   
  
"I am not lost. Princesses don't 'get' lost. I am not lost. I am not lost… MOMMY!" She wailed into the darkness, finally slumping down onto the dirty floor, forgetting what maid said about getting her pretty dress filth-covered. She was going to die alone, as a princess never should, on the day she was going to meet her brother, and mommy would be 'so' mad. So very mad. Something in front of her scuttled in the shadows. With a shriek, Kagome scrambled backward. When her head hit a low doorknob, she fumbled with it, hearing the thing draw closer, creeping in the darkness to eat her, open open open-  
  
Kagome fell inside the door, sprawling on bare stone floor. The sound was drawing even closer- she slammed the door shut on her knees, breathing heavily. She was safe. The rats could not get her here, wherever here was.   
  
"Did you just fall out of that tapestry?"  
  
Kagome whirled around with another short scream. Before her stood a boy, clothed in the finest.  
  
A boy. With pink-tinged ears on his head. 


	2. Act Two: Without Faith

Disclaimer: Lalala… Inuyasha and Friends are not mine. However… *holds up Inuyasha plushie from Katsucon* THIS *IS* MINE!!! MUAHAHAH!!  
  
*Dances little Inuyasha plushie in front of readers* Hehehe, Chibi Inuyasha, ne? Oh, lookie here, readers! Ha! Go figure. ^-~ … muahahaha… Okay, okay, story time! …Not for you, tho, Chibi Inuyasha! YOU get to come with ME! MUAHAHAHA…  
  
P.S. Kagome's speech mistakes are not mine. They are supposed to be there. She's only little, so how would she know the difference between "fowl and foul" or something else… Hell, *I* don't even know! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Koukennin- Guardian  
Keishi- Heiress  
Ano- um  
Urabe- coastal  
Komorebi- sunlight filtering through the trees (reference to a town)  
Mambushii- radiant (reference to a kingdom)  
Retsu- cold (ref. to land name)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act Two: Without Faith  
  
'You have to have faith; if you give up, I give up, don't you understand that? Did you think it was the other way around? You know better than that, you know, you know. Give me your hand, maybe for the last time. It doesn't matter how bad it gets, just stretch out your fingertips, mine will be waiting for you. I swear it. I swear it. Just hold that breath, I'll be there soon. I swear it. Just hold that breath. You have to have faith.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From her position on the floor, it was the only thing the girl could think about.   
  
'I want to touch them.'   
  
Staring eagerly at the twitching pink tufted ears above the boy's silver head, she felt her hands begin to twitch. Strangely, and despite all her haughty dignity, she could not force herself to get up from her inelegant sprawl on the bare floor, even though the cold that seeped up from the stone was giving her goose bumps from the chill. In fact, the room was exceptionally cold, and not all of it was from the lack of fire. The boy's face was like a frozen mask; she realized he was growling a deep throated sound that made more shivers race around her body. Her eyes trailed their way deliberately down his face. She flinched as their eyes met; his were pools of frigid amber, edged by the wandering silver thread of hair. Further exploration and she realized his fangs were bared, to accompany his humming rumble.   
  
With a sudden fear of this angered creature, Kagome rose warily from her knees keeping her own black eyes locked on his- dreading that any minute he would find it more convenient to eat her than let her live. Even though he was only a bit taller than her; and how much older, she wondered distantly?  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room, bitch?" The creature said, glaring at her. His clawed hand strayed to his side: to his sword! If one had been strapped there.  
  
Kagome blinked in astonishment. "Excuse me? 'What' did you just say to me, fowl creature?" In the entire span of her short life, no one had dared to take that tone with the princess, not even mentioning cussing at her. Her brain could hardly register it, the shock was so deep. People could curse at her? They could yell? …Could they really?  
  
His eyebrows dipped deeper. "I asked who the 'hell' are you, human bitch!"   
  
Putting her hands on her hips, she dusted off her flowing skirts of their dust, not that it helped much, pointedly ignoring the boy's comments. It was something she noticed many of the courtiers did when Mother yelled at them. Taking her time, she regarded the thing before her with suddenly cool eyes, placing her hands on her hips and leisurely beginning to circle the creature. He was taller than her by a head and probably older too; she wondered why he had those strange ears on his head. As she circled behind him, the irresistible urge to touch them bloomed again; her fist became white-knuckled. With the most disdainful tone she could manage, she drawled, "Who and 'what' are you?"  
  
The buzzing sound increased. "I asked you first, bitch!"  
  
Drawing herself up, eyes flashing lightning, she faced him and pointed indignantly. The petulant stomp slightly ruined her princess demeanor. "You will 'not' refer to me like that, servant! I order it!"  
  
"Yeah, so what! I'm not one of your fucking servants!"   
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" she shrieked, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah, bitch, so what?" He taunted, smiling nastily, realizing this little girl was just fluff and puff. Consequentially, he was caught of guard, very painfully, when the girl threw a clean right hook that connected squarely to his chin.   
  
Maid had told her she shouldn't hit people. Mother had too. Dad didn't really care what the hell she did. Nevertheless, starting from a very young age, it was evident that hitting people (especially if you hit them in the magic spot) could get people out of your way and groveling (quite literally sometimes- Kagome had a nice fist) for your divine forgiveness. Logically what Maid and Mother said just did not match reality; especially since until the time she had met this creature with the cute fuzzy ears none of her victims had ever, 'ever' hit back. Until now. Thus, finding herself on the floor with a throbbing cheek was a very unnatural result to a very natural action. So Kagome proceeded to do the only other thing that had never failed her. She started to cry.  
  
"Oi! S-stop that! W-what are you doing? Oi! ... Oi! STOP!" Kagome's wails only grew in volume. The hesitant and very frightened youkai inched closer to the sobbing girl, daring to stretch out a finger and poke the thing. She slapped his hand away so quickly Inuyasha blinked, wondering if it had happened. The stinging sensation in his hand assured him it had.   
"I HATE you!" Kagome screeched at him through her fingers, spreading two just enough to glimpse the boy's face. She practically sighed with relief; at least this was working- the boy looked as though he was about to panic.  
  
"Oi oi, look! C'mon!" He said softer, taking her shoulders and shaking her with enough force to jar her hands away from her face. Afraid to be caught without the tears that normally went with crying fits, Kagome struggled to turn her face away, but the boy tightened his grip on her shoulders "C'mon, look… I'm… I'm sorry!" He said, ducking his head to hide his blushing face. The girl stopped twisting; the boy dared to look up.  
  
Sniffling pitifully and her face blotchy and red from her exertions, Kagome whipped a delicate fist across her nose. She avoided the boy's amber gaze, but out of the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her in their awkward position. His arms were curled clumsily across her flat chest from his attempts to restrain her; her hand was pressed firmly against his chest to keep him away. So close to him, she saw a flicker of pink above her- his ears! Unbidden, her hands found the silver tufts, and she sighed contentedly as she rubbed them, remembering the old retired hunting hound in the castle kitchen that loved to have his ears scratched and the soothing rumble he always made when she did. That soothing rumble in his stomach, she would sometimes press her ear against his belly feel it buzz against her skin, that soothing purr-  
  
Her hands paused, realizing she wasn't just reminiscing, but she heard it! The boy's eyes had fallen half-closed into glittering amber slits of bliss, pushing his head instinctively against her hand for her to scratch a better spot. A short, bell-like laugh escaped her mouth before she could cover it- this boy who had been so fierce just a minute ago, was purring!   
  
Surprised, the boy's eyes snapped open completely, and he fumbled backwards, almost tripping as he shot up, trying to regain his arrogant aura. He glared at her fiercely, but the blush staining his cheeks gave him away.   
  
Smiling broadly now, Kagome neatly stood up, the tears miraculously gone. Sashaying a step toward him, fingers tightly clasped at her middle, the princess said with as much sweetness as she could muster into her voice, "What's your name?" She fluttered her eyelashes as best she could, mimicking the women at court. They always did that when they were talking to men. Mother, after all, had told her to try to learn after them.  
  
Taken off guard by this sudden change in attitude, the youkai boy watched the girl as warily as a fencing opponent. He wasn't completely surprised when he realized his hands were fumbling for the sword he didn't have at his hip. "They call me Inuyasha," he said, keeping his eyes on her.   
  
Kagome stopped in her delicate swaying and asked, "Inuyasha?" Her voice had dropped the sugary coating and now was leaning toward disdainful. "Dog… demon?" Her lips curved around the words as though they were from a foreign tongue or a bad tasting piece of meat. When the boy didn't say anything more, Kagome held her silence while understanding began to creep into her dark onyx eyes. "You're a… youkai, aren't you?" She asked slowly.  
  
Her face was unreadable, like a piece of wood. Inuyasha stiffened from the lack of expression; he had heard that humans didn't like youkai, that they would try to kill all the youkai in the world. That was what his father had told him. Well, it had certainly turned out to be true, hadn't it? Humans 'had' killed his father. They had chopped his head off while Inuyasha looked on, helpless to stop it, hiding like a coward within his father's closet. This girl was the same- just another killing, bloodthirsty bastard human.  
  
"Fuck off, bitch," he growled at her, turning away and going to the small chest in front of his bed where he was told to put all of his things. His face hit the hard stone floor in front of it when Kagome tripped him, pulling his feet out from under him.   
  
"Jerk!" She shouted at him, sticking out her tongue as he scrambled up, lightning flashing from his amber eyes.  
  
Maid and the guards finally found them, in the last place they hoped they would have to look, wrestling like a pair of stable boys. With a shriek of disgust, Maid rushed in as fast as her plumpness would allow her, pulling the scratching Kagome off the youkai boy, spitting, kicking, and scratching. Lifting her to eye level, Maid gave the girl a smart shake, shrieking about the state of her clothes and hair. Beneath them, the small boy pushed himself up, licking his bleeding lip where Kagome had landed one of her fists. And they were fast fists.   
  
"What were you 'thinking! Do you realize that you have to be presentable in TEN minutes? TEN! Look at you! LOOK at you! I'll never get you clean! You're absolutely filthy! What were you 'doing'? Crawling through the sewer system? And fighting with this poor boy! You're a 'lady'! A 'lady'! Princesses DON'T FIGHT WITH OTHER CHILDREN!" Maid shrieked at her, waving her free hand around violently while the other one gave the girl small shakes to emphasize her words.   
  
"Put me down! Put me down, Maid!" Kagome whined, kicking her legs about in the air. "You can't handle the princess like this!"  
  
"No, I can't handle the princess like this! When you stop acting like a stable boy we'll talk, you understand me you-"   
  
"The Princess?"  
  
The voice cut through Maid's heated tirade and Kagome stopped her furious struggling. Twisting around in the air to look at the bewildered boy, she stuck out her tongue. "Nyah nyah nyah! Now you're gonna get it for treating me like that you-"  
  
Maid cut her off with a firm shake. She looked down at the boy, his clothes horribly disarrayed, displaying a few red scratches on his cheek where Kagome's nails had reached. She observed him with cool eyes. "Ah, Kagome-hime. You've met your new brother."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, mirror images of horror.   
  
Then Kagome burst out crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Few Years Later  
"BITCH! Gods, you take forever in the bath!"  
  
"I'm not the one who asked to put your room next to mine, asshole!" Smiling broadly from behind the shielding door, Kagome splashed the water in the large bathtub around playfully. She dragged the last word out long and full-lunged. Sharing a wicked grin with her maids, she stepped into the lukewarm water, tittering lightly as Inuyasha pounded on the door, his words turning into insensible mutters. It went silent for a moment and Kagome's feral smirk started to slide off her face. Then it was back on, brighter than ever, as Inuyasha yelled, "Just because you're the fucking heir to the throne doesn't mean I have to be your fucking protector every single fucking second of the day."  
  
"You know the traditions, Inuyasha-niiiiiichan. Go complain to Her Royal Majesty if you want to contend them, not me, dearest broooother. Ah, the water is 'so' lovely, oniichan!"   
  
"I'm not your fucking brother, Kagome!" He shouted, another pound emphasizing it.  
  
"Oh, nii-chan, you're 'so' grumpy in the morning!" She burst out laughing when she heard the aggravated groan from the youkai, then his footsteps stomping off back to his room. Even that sound was infuriated. Her laughter increased; this was starting off as a wonderful day.   
  
"Sassou, hand me the shampoo."  
  
Taking the shampoo, she began to lather it in her hair, but the smile didn't stay. Last week was her fourteenth birthday, and the celebrations only recently came to a close; it was an extremely important year in her life, her Mother kept telling her. Kagome knew it was true. The smile disappeared completely. Now she was available for suitors.   
  
Kagome stuck her head beneath the water.  
  
Absentmindedly she began to rinse the suds out of her long raven hair, frowning beneath the water. Fourteen was open hunting ground for possible husbands, and they didn't have to be young. Already, from Urabe Kingdom, their Queen sent four suitable men, each one more repulsive than the last. The first suitor she met the day following her birthday; he was fat, mustachioed, and twenty-nine years older than her. Coming up for air, she rubbed at the back of her neck, still able to feel his rancid breath there when he had tried to feel her up. Thank the gods Inuyasha had come in at just the right time. Thank the gods she wouldn't be seeing that brute ever again after Inuyasha made his report to Mother.  
  
Inuyasha. As called for by the long tradition of her kingdom, Inuyasha had moved next door to her apartments, and began training as Koukennin on her birthday. If she had a real blood-brother, he would have done the same. The Koukennin served to protect the Keishi throughout her life, into the time she would be Queen. The Koukennin would never marry, would never leave the Keishi's side, would never… live. His life was utter devotion to the Keishi; and that was Inuyasha's fate.  
  
A complete frown blossomed on Kagome's face.   
  
"Ah, Kagome-hime, is something wrong? Did you get shampoo in your eyes?" Toroi came to Kagome's side, bending down on her knees, her dull eyes searching Kagome's own with a motherly concern unsurpassed by the rest of her handmaidens. "Ano, Toroi, it's okay, I'm alright." She gently slapped the girl's hands away as she tried to dab at her eyes unasked.   
  
Unbothered, Toroi slid behind Kagome's back, and began to work on her hair. "Here, Kagome-hime, you should really let us do this. See, you missed some of the suds."   
Surrendering to her persistent maid's ministrations, Kagome leaned back, trying to relax as Toroi's fingers massaged her scalp. It was going to be a difficult day as it was without needing to reprimand an overprotective maid. "As you say, Toroi."  
  
"Good. See there, just relax, Kagome-hime. You can't have creases from frowns marring your perfect beauty when the suitors come to call, ne? Sassou! Hand me the soap and you! Enkou! Come here and I will teach you how to properly wash our lady." Toroi was the oldest of her handmaidens, of which there were a total of five- Sassou, Toroi, Kumo, Asahigake, and the newest addition, Enkou. Enkou was the offering of a latest conquest by her father, His Majesty Higurashi; she lived in the town of Komorebi, a boarder town between the Eastern Kingdom and the Mabushii city-state they were currently at war with. It seemed like they were battling a new one every other week. Enkou was a beautiful girl of fifteen, with exotic blonde hair and pale, delicate skin. In addition, she was a reasonably intelligent creature, which could not exactly be said about Toroi.   
  
Her patience reached its limit as Toroi began to explain the finer details in great length about washing the princess's scalp, and how one must be sure not to ever prod, poke, or (for heaven's sake) gouge with fingernails. "Enough, Toroi! Enough!" Toroi, the perfect model of obedience, submissively bent her head and glared at Enkou when she hesitated.   
  
Grimacing at her maids, Kagome called for her robe and quickly wrapped it around herself. The water had lost its warmth too quickly as Toroi babbled on about shampoo, and now the air felt crisp and chill. Kumo and Sassou opened the doors to Kagome's apartments, which led directly into the bathing room. Striding in, Kagome threw open her armoire's doors, and began ferreting through the clothing.   
  
"Kagome-hime, should we alert Inuyasha-sama that you are finished bathing?" Asashigake drawled in her foreign accent, marking her from the Northern lands of Retsu.   
  
Grinning viciously from within the depths of the armoire, Kagome said, "No. I don't believe we should."  
  
Unable to see her liege-lady's face, Asashigake responded, a touch flatly, "As you wish, Kagome-hime."  
  
The young princess frowned slightly at Asashigake's tone; she really thought the woman was soft for Inuyasha. She would have to keep a better eye on her at nights and make sure she didn't do anything foolish that would cost her the distinctive position as handmaiden for the princess of the second strongest kingdom in the Upper Lands. Fool girls. Fool Inuyasha.   
  
As if on cue, "Kagome, you bitch! You couldn't have made a bigger mess in here if you had the water poured on you outside the fucking bathtub!"  
  
"Go to hell, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.   
  
Toroi went to Kagome's second closet and deftly pulled out a dress, yellow satin, lightly embroidered in green on the sleeves, with pearl buttons. "Mistress, perhaps you would consider this dress instead of your riding clothes today, for the suitor."  
  
A derisive snort came from the direction of the bathing room; the door was still half-open. "Ha! Kagome couldn't fit into a dress if her life depended on it- she's too fa-"  
  
Enkou quickly closed the door on Inuyasha's taunts.  
  
"Very good, Enkou. You 'are' learning after all." Kagome said with a smirk. Then she turned back to Toroi as the apprentice blushed. "Yes. Yes, Toroi, I do believe a dress will do nicely today."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um, hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. But wow! These things take a while to write! ^^;;; Please read and review, tell me what you think!   
  
Peace! Love!  
  
Donuts! 


	3. Act Three: Without Listening

Disclaimer:   
One day I wished upon a star  
And asked, 'Inuyasha, please come from afar'  
You can stay and I'll lend you shoes  
All your friends are welcome too  
But you didn't come and he's not mine  
Yet, in the sky the star still shines.  
  
Ack, how sappy of me! Anyway, what to say, what to say? I like to write… Tis   
fun… I like snow… Tis cold…   
  
Um. Yeah.  
  
Story Time! Don't forget your popcorn! And PLEASE! Review for moi!  
  
Akuchi- marshland (ref. to duchy)  
Hinode- sunrise  
Asobiaite- playmate. (Title of Kagome's advisor)  
Kunshi- wise man (the head advisor for the King)  
Keishi- Heiress (Kagome's official title)  
Koukennin- Guardian (as of Kagome's fifteenth birthday, Inuyasha's official   
title and status within the court)  
Ringu- Apples (ref. to a town)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act 3: Without Listening   
  
'Listen to me, listen to me. You never listen to me, do you? Your heart is   
listening, did you ever hear it? Did you ever stop to wonder the pattern it was   
beating out? You can't think with your head, it will always get you in trouble;   
what your heart tells you is impossible but we dream the unachievable every day,   
you and I. Would you have me stop? Would you have my heart stop beating?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, of course my dear, ah…" Kagome mumbled the rest into her tea. Fuck! She   
had forgotten whatever the hell this guy's name was. She really should have   
written it on her hand, whatever Kumo said. Faint pink tinged her cheeks though   
she tried to hide it by gulping down the rest of the tea. Tsk! Asashigake put   
too much honey in the thing; it wasn't a wonder, the way she continued to stare   
at Inuyasha. The girl really did loose her wits about the youkai and that was   
strange enough- most people were utterly disgusted by his presence within a   
human kingdom. But Asashigake seemed entranced by Inuyasha, in spite of his   
claws, foul mouth, disconcerting amber eyes, weird silver hair, and fuzzy ears.   
  
'The fuzzy ears really aren't that bad, though.'  
  
Astonished at her thought, Kagome inhaled sharply and tried to drink tea   
at the same time. The result was a wet and dismayed Duke of Akuchi. To her   
side, Her Majesty Shinju Higurashi of the Eastern Hinode Lands slumped over,   
putting her head into her hands. At least Inuyasha wasn't horribly appalled, he   
seemed to be having a coughing fit- or was he just laughing at her! Hiding her   
glare, Kagome slammed her tea down quickly on the table, and moved to the side   
of the table were his Grace of Akuchi was attempting to mop Kagome's tea off his   
satin tunic.   
  
"Oh dear me!" Kagome said woodenly, not particularly upset at all at her   
accident. "It probably won't come out of that beautiful shirt. What a shame."   
She almost grinned maliciously: the tunic was appalling. A vivid orange and   
baby-poop brown slashing their horrid banners across the front, matched together   
by a blind man with velvet purple breeches.   
  
A hoarse bark sounded from Inuyasha, who was unable to cover his mouth in   
time to keep it in. Attempting to throw him a sharp reprimanding look, Kagome   
almost started laughing herself. Inuyasha looked ridiculous- his face was as   
red as the silk shirt he was wearing, his cheeks blown out and amber eyes almost   
bulging from their sockets. Quickly, Kagome turned back to her poor Duke before   
her face became as hard as stone. Her dear Duke was attempting to feel her up,   
slipping his hand around her backside, moving it down, farther, toward her-  
  
Inuyasha's sharp eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, abruptly forgetting   
his previous mirth. Jumping up toward the duke with one hand on the sword   
strapped to his side, Kagome sprang up from her seat both of her cheeks as red   
as spring apples and practically dashed between the two men. She grabbed   
Inuyasha's arm with a meaningful glare and dragged him toward the door, throwing   
over her shoulder, "Duke, why don't Inuyasha and I step out while you change,"   
and a curt "Your Majesty," to her mother. Slamming the door behind her, she   
shoved Inuyasha away from her all but howling with bubbling anger. How dare   
that man try to- to- to, well! And in front of Mother, her Majesty! And in   
front of Inuyasha! Her cheeks were almost on fire, and her eyes stung. Furious,   
Kagome scraped her knuckles against her eyes, distinctly aware that Inuyasha was   
avoiding her eyes.  
  
A second later hustled out Asashigake who demurely stood against the wall   
next to Inuyasha, her head dipped in the "waiting" position. Kagome nearly   
hissed at the slender woman to think of working on Inuyasha at a time like this.   
Harsher than usual, Kagome addressed her handmaiden. "My mother, Asashigake, my   
mother, is she coming or not?" She seethed.   
  
The girl gave a small squeak, and her head turned imperceptibly and she   
looked up. What the-? Had the girl really been looking a-at Inuyasha's- … No.   
It wasn't possible. At her sides, Kagome's fingernails pricked the skin of her   
palms. A blank, dazed look met Kagome's. "My 'mother', Asashigake!" She   
gritted through her teeth; Inuyasha was regarding her curiously.   
  
Asashigake's dense azure eyes widened in surprise- had Kagome ever thought   
this girl was smart, or beautiful? "Her Majesty was talking with His Grace of   
Akuchi, my Lady." The mouse haired girl dipped her head in acquiescence.   
  
A corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked upward, revealing one pearly fang.   
"Probably trying to cover up for the international blunder you made." He tsked   
loudly. "You ought to get your Nurse back to teach you how to swallow. At the   
rate you're going the only suitor you'll get will be the seventh son of a goat   
herder's cousin."  
  
"You couldn't trip the soothsayer's 'prentice wench if she had four yellow   
teeth, Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome didn't register the slap her mother gave her until a cool clawed   
hand clasped firmly around her arm, steadying her. Leaning on the arm like a   
piece of driftwood in a torrent, her Mother's arm buzzed in the background of   
her head. "…after that despicable display in there, you have the guts to come   
out here, in the public and spout such filth!" The tirade poured over her like   
the monsoon over an impassive rock; Kagome didn't move, didn't turn to look at   
her mother. She could picture her before her just fine, the intense gesture of   
her arms, the livid flash of her eyes, the sneer in her mouth. Her grip on   
Inuyasha's arm became tighter, past the point of pain, her shoulders curved to   
weather the beating of the rain. If she was trembling, only Inuyasha would ever   
know. If she was really crying, only Inuyasha would ever know. If the storm   
cracked the rock's hard surface, there would only be Inuyasha to know.  
  
The irritated exhale finally punctuated Her Majesty's harangue, before Her   
Majesty's royal arm reached out to twist Her Royal Majesty's daughter around, to   
face her. Her Royal Majesty leaned close to Kagome. "I don't care what the   
hell you do this afternoon, but tonight I want you presentable, I want you   
perfect, I want you resplendent and companionable for all the young dukes and   
princes that will be attending dinner. I want you to learn their damn names,   
daughter," The Queen fumed at her in a low voice. "I don't want any mistakes.   
You only have a few chances to choose the man you want to marry, before 'I'   
chose him for you. Do you understand!" The Queen marched off, jerking a finger   
towards her Hiryuu guards to follow her. Until she had disappeared down the   
curving hallway did anyone move.   
  
Inuyasha moved first, toward Kagome, but abruptly Kagome took off in the   
opposite direction of her mother, averting Inuyasha's outstretched arm.   
Asashigake bounded immediately after her, like the proper servant, but always   
lagging just a little farther behind than necessary- all the easier to be closer   
to the youkai. Similarly behind her, Inuyasha's soft curse of, "Keh! Stupid   
human bitches!" was strangely comforting.   
  
They passed through several passageways and two stairwells before they   
were any where near where Kagome wanted desperately to be. Her handmaiden   
approached her, in short skips to catch up. "Your Highness, are you sure you   
should be coming here? It will be troublesome to return in time enough to be   
properly prepared for your debut tonight, your Highness. We are so far away   
from your chambers." Asashigake said softly, unwilling to be seen as though   
advising her liege-lady where anyone could witness it. Not that there were any   
residents in this area. It was too out of the way to be useful anymore.   
  
"Asashigake, you are dismissed from your post." The maiden stiffened as   
though struck.   
  
"Your Highness, a respectable lady must always have a custodian with her."   
Asashigake said resolutely.  
  
"Asashigake!" Kagome's voice took on the 'lording-lady' tone she rarely   
used amongst her maids. "Is it not respectable for the Keishi to be in the   
presence of her Koukennin?" Kagome said severely. It was not actually a   
question and they both knew it.  
  
Asashigake bowed her head in submission. "Of course, my Lady. Forgive   
me."  
  
Kagome lifted her head in her best imperial manner, pardoning her servant.   
"Prepare my dining clothes. When I return I expect everything within in order   
and my maidens prepared to serve at my side during supper and the feast. Go."  
  
Asashigake attempted to curtsy while trying to keep up with the quick pace   
of her lady. It ended that she nearly fell over and Kagome didn't even wait for   
her. "What the hell was that about, bitch?" Inuyasha growled as he caught up   
to her when the maid sped off.   
  
"Inuyasha, if that ever happens again, I would like you to try 'not' to   
kill the man."   
  
"Kagome, the guy was like… well, you know. And, in front of your mother   
too. I mean, even if I wasn't the Koukennin, that's reason enough to get   
angry." When Kagome didn't say anything in reply, Inuyasha gave a short growl   
and asked curtly, "Where the hell are we going, onechan, and why did you just   
get rid of Asashigake?"  
  
Kagome came to a sudden halt and pointed a shaking finger at the youkai.   
"Number one, youkai, I'm not your sister so don't call me it! And where exactly   
do you get off telling me what to do about my handmaidens? Just shut up,   
Inuyasha!" She cut him off before he could get the words out of his open mouth,   
and took off faster than before up the third stairwell.  
  
There was a slight exhale behind her. "Ah, so this is where you want to   
go…" He murmured. The stairwell was longer and thinner than any others in the   
castle, also the oldest with stone steps that cracked on the edges. It   
corkscrewed around three times before opening up into a small ridged platform.   
The wind whipped incessantly here, only partially impeded by the waist-high   
stone railing. It was, in fact, the highest tower of the castle, the best place   
for stargazing, the best place for solitude.   
  
Solitude. The word was strange on her tongue and quickly captured by the   
wind before her own ears could catch it. Within the castle, there was always   
someone near her, watching over her, careful to make sure she couldn't be hurt   
or get hurt or hurt herself. Making sure she couldn't live. Out of the corner   
of her eye, she saw Inuyasha heave a dramatic sigh and slide down the side of   
the railing, out of the wind. Some still grabbed at his long silver hair and   
sent it thrashing in the air. Kagome turned into the wind, conscious of   
Inuyasha's strange eyes on her, even with her own closed. There was something   
magical and soothing about the wind, violent as it was.   
  
"Oi. Kagome. Come away from the edge there."  
  
Viciously, she wheeled on him, and spat, "I don't need 'you' along with   
everyone else telling me what to do!"   
  
Inuyasha just watched her, as impassively as the stone in the walls.   
"Your mother would get pissed just knowing you were up here."  
  
Sighing dejectedly, Kagome slid down next to the Koukennin who was   
peacefully sitting with his eyes shut now, pretending to meditate. "You used to   
be fun. You used to hang me over the edge of this tower, Inuyasha."  
  
He quirked an eye at her. "You didn't always used to twist the facts,   
princess. As I recall, you were pulling on my ears and wouldn't stop, and I was   
threatening to throw you off the side of the castle." He shut his amber eye   
again. "Was your mom pissed after that little episode." Ah, his fluffy ears,   
her own weakness. Just being reminded of them, Kagome's hands twitched. She   
let one of them catch his left ear- the top of which had been cut off some time   
long ago, in some strange incident Inuyasha would never explain- for it was   
being flattened against his head in the wind, and scratched it lightly. She let   
it go after a second. Inuyasha hadn't moved; usually she did it just to get a   
rise out of him.  
  
Silence stretched on in the cozy tower top, except for the howling wind.   
Finally, Inuyasha said, "You know, Asashigake is right. You should always keep   
another woman around, bitch. For your reputation."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and her nose twitched. "You're just sad that she   
left, bastard, so you couldn't have someone fawning all over you."  
  
Both his amber eyes opened slowly and turned piercingly on her. "Huh?"  
  
She sneered at his façade of ignorance. "Don't play at stupid, Inuyasha.   
You're good enough without having to fake it. Oh come on, you had to have   
noticed Asashigake! You… you didn't?" Inuyasha watched her with that peculiar   
face. "Ah! Stupid youkai!" She snarled, but inside, her heart was pounding   
rapidly. He hadn't noticed? She had just given Asashigake away, not that she   
would really mind, the wench, she thought wretchedly. No, it was impossible;   
the youkai 'would' pretend something like that.   
  
More silence. "Inuyasha?" she began quietly.  
  
No response. "Inuyasha!" she said louder.   
  
The boy started. "Eh? What, Kagome?"   
  
"…Nothing." He shrugged and closed his eyes again.  
  
Quiet, except for the wind. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What, bitch?"   
  
"… Why did you do that?" She asked, vaguely.  
  
"Because I have to."  
  
"…Oh."  
  
More silence. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Eh, Kagome?"  
  
"Let's go back now."  
  
"If you say, Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey back was quiet, but Inuyasha kept next to Kagome's side until they   
reached her chamber doors, where she entered without a goodbye. She smiled   
inwardly when she heard the expected, "Keh! Bitch!" Inside, her maids bombarded   
her, practically ripping her hair out as they fretted about the horrible tangles   
in the windblown hair. Although they had hours before the feast, her maid's   
only pleasure in life seemed to be pampering their lady. At least it was a way   
to stay in favor with her. And of course Enkou need her training. Of course,   
Kagome thought sardonically. If everything else in her life went horribly wrong,   
she could always count on having a maid who could pamper her into old and very   
fat age.   
  
While they proceeded to undress her- a very long project that could, with   
some of the more complicated outfits, require over an hour- Kagome waved Kumo   
over. "Send for Asobiaite."  
  
Asobiaite was actually her advisor, appointed to her since her fifth   
birthday, a gift from the Kunshi as tradition required. Luckily, the   
appointment was a fortunate one for Kagome, for Asobiaite was a very wise and   
compassionate woman. Kagome wasn't completely sure how old Asobiaite was, nor   
exactly her history, but she appeared to be in her middle age, probably ten   
years older than Kagome. The rules guiding the relationship between an   
Asobiaite and Keishi were excruciatingly rigid and specific; even if they could   
have been friends, those rules would have prohibited it. Kagome had learned   
that the hard way, when she asked for Asobiaite to be her friend, or even just   
her older sister. Her reaction had been heart wrenchingly cold to a small,   
lonely six year old; but Asobiaite could have done nothing else. It was best if   
she kept telling herself that.  
  
Kumo hurried out, just as the Enkou, Toroi and Sassou began work on their   
lady's corset. It would have to be replaced for the whale-bone one. How she   
despised the whale-bone cage they put her in for these blasted things.   
Asashigake pulled the vile contraption out of the closet and set it on the   
vanity table, in front of Her Highness. Kagome stared at it with hateful eyes.   
"Toroi," she said softly. The woman answered from just beside her, busy with   
the laces of the skirts. "Your Highness?"  
  
"Perhaps the corset is not necessary tonight."  
  
"Is Her Majesty in the moon-cy-"  
  
"No! Nothing like that!" Kagome blushed roses.  
  
"Your Highness…" Toroi said gently.  
  
Kagome's lips trembled, though the rest of her face remained emotionless.   
"Fine. Fine. Bring the corset." Kagome promised herself she would not cry out   
this time. Not when Asobiaite could appear at any second.   
  
Asashigake sashayed forward in her embroidered skirts. Perhaps the girl   
was getting to full of herself. Perhaps it was the fine dressed she always gave   
them for parties; Kagome put it on her mental list to consider their presents   
for next time. Perhaps the little wench would be put in her place without her   
pretty costumes.   
  
When they were done with the corset, a few tears had fallen, but to her   
pride, she had not cried out. She had not made a sound. Even when Toroi had   
insisted it be taken in another inch. Regaining her breath on her bed's post,   
she was in fact only leaning against it, it did not at all appear as though she   
was hanging onto it, Kagome did not raise her raven head, nor move at all when   
she heard the door open and two sets of feet pad quietly into the chambers.   
Three sets of hands helped her move back to the stool and step onto it. Her   
vision was blackening slightly around the edges: she just had to adjust herself   
to the corset was all.   
  
"Your Highness, I have brought the Asobiaite." Kumo's voice lilted   
through the air, at her back. The bodiless hands were forcing her arms through   
a black and red embroidered dress- her favorite, wasn't it? With red leaves   
lacing up and down on it, and blossoming into vivid little flowers randomly   
about.   
  
"That is a beautiful dress, Keishi. Excellent choice for the feast." That   
cool voice, always so calm, always so collected. Kagome could just picture the   
woman who owned it, standing like a carved goddess, delicate long-fingered hands   
clasped tightly behind her. Looking down her extended nose at everything. She   
didn't need to look. It was all there, perfectly engraved in her mind.   
  
Kagome was to the point. As the Keishi should be. "I did not ask you   
here to gossip fashion like the cooking servants in the kitchen." She said   
curtly.  
  
"Well then, Keishi, what 'did' you call me here to talk about. I, whether   
you might realize it or not, child, do have real work to do here. Apart from   
counseling you about your unimportant and menial daily affairs do work in the   
Hinode Kingdom Library, and if it has ever crossed your self-centered brain, am   
one of the leading researchers in future technology. In addition, I happen to   
have several papers due within the-"  
  
"Be quiet, servant!" Snapped Kagome, writhing inside at having to say it.   
A Keishi and an Asobiaite had strict rules; the Keishi must control the   
Asobiaite, even if she hated herself for it. Friends? What friends did she   
have? This woman who called herself "Playmate" was just another tool to train   
her, train her, train her!  
  
"I have called you here for your counsel on the suitors. Of course you   
have reviewed all of them that would be attending tonight's feast. I expect   
your report now."  
  
Duly chastised, the Asobiaite lowered her fierce black eyed gaze. Kagome   
could feel the act. The Asobiaite's intelligence radiated from her hawk-like   
black eyes like flames of a bright fire, rippling heat through the air wherever   
they turned. "Of course, Your Highness." Asobiaite agreed, then taking a breath,   
continued. Her footsteps clacked on the floor; she always wore boots- it was an   
oddity of her that made her so distinct amongst people. Kagome could see her,   
walking back and forth, in her mind's eye.   
  
"The Duke of Akuchi, whom you have already met, is the ruler of   
approximately 50 acres of lands- a small duchy in which lies the town of Ringu.   
It is a prominent town bordering the coastal kingdom of Kairiku and Yamiyo, not   
to mention a strategic town-"  
  
"Asobiaite!" Kagome practically shouted it, causing more black spots to   
dance before her eyes. "I have neither the patience nor the time for your   
insignificant drivel. Just tell me who my parents want me to approach, or   
leave!"   
  
In a cold voice, Asobiaite said, "Keishi, it is important for you to know   
this information when you become Queen."  
  
"Then put it in writing and give it to one of my handmaidens for me." She   
sneered at the other woman.  
  
After a short pause, Asobiaite said flatly, "The Asobiaite would suggest   
to the Keishi that she approaches the Prince of Shinsetsu, who hails from one of   
the Northern Kingdom provinces. He will be in attendance tonight."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The Asobiaite's heels clicked as she made her own way out, the door   
closing softly behind her.  
  
Kagome swayed on the stool suddenly, watching the black dots accumulate in   
front of her eyes before her knees gave out beneath her, and she fell onto her   
side, breathing heavily. "Kagome-hime!" Toroi cried, dropping to her knees next   
to the girl.   
  
"Help me up, help me up, Toroi," she whispered weakly. "Help me up, I'm   
fine. Just do it!" She snapped suddenly, seeing their anguished faces. "I   
don't expect word to get around that the Princess of the second most powerful   
kingdom collapsed in her dressing room," she said warningly, but breathily.  
  
'Prince Shinsetsu. Ah, shall I throw myself at you like a tavern whore?'   
Her eyes followed the sashaying movements of Asashigake. 'After all, I learn   
from the best.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yowza, that's another one down! Yes! Hurrah!  
  
Ah, thank you for reviewing, Kikyo-sama! I hope you will continue to enjoy the   
story.   
  
Remember guys: Peace! Love!  
  
Donuts! 


	4. Act Four: Without Breaking

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! DON'T SUE! AAH! *runs around in circles*  
  
Hi again, y'aaall! Arigato, arigato, domo arigato gozaimasu to my very favorite people, cassandra and Laura-chan and azuregt for posting their reviews. I *love* it when readers do that!   
  
First off, just like to say: hehehe, we've had two straight snow days here in good ol' VA where the snow is close to 2 feet!   
  
Ugh, have you ever had one of those days when you're just floating around, thinking, there's something I should be doing- but nothing seems to fill that void? Grrrr, I really hate those days. Today is one of them -.-;;. Perhaps some LOTR music will soothe my soul… Btw, I'm really sorry this came out so late, but I had bad computer screen burn and a writer's block this size of my fist. Thank goodness that's gone.  
  
Hum… I know that a lot of writers use this space to write something relevant *how shocking* to their story, and that others put their review responses after the story, but I thought it might interfere with the endings, hence:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laura-chan: I originally debated with myself over telling you this, but I figured it might seem pretty obvious after this chapter that yes, Inuyasha and Kagome do come to… like each other… strongly. While this may seem like incest *gasp* (did 'I' say that?), if you look at their situation, they aren't brother and sister, and although they call each other by that (sometimes, and only in certain situations, as you see), almost everyone refutes it.   
  
Ahsayuni: Inuyasha- although no one is completely certain what his age is within the Hinode Kingdom because of the manner in which he became a member of the royal family- is around 16-17 while Kagome is 14 giving them a two to three year difference.  
  
Azuregt: Thank you soooooo much for your critique! I was so excited when I saw it. Thank you for your compliments and input!!! Hmm, twisted Kagome- I like the sound of that. ^-^ Yes, Kagome is a bit out of character- in this story, she grew up a princess with all the spoils and demons, etc.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!! THANK YOU AAALL WHO DO!  
  
Bring on the flaming pencils!  
  
Keishi- Heiress (Kagome's official title)  
Hinode- Sunrise  
Doronuma- bog/marsh. (Ref. to province)  
Koukennin- Guardian (Inuyasha's official title as of her 14th birthday)  
Niji- Rainbow (refers to a province)… I don't know, he just seemed like a "rainbow" kinda guy … lmao ^-~  
Onichan- Older Brother  
Yamiyo- Dark Night (ref. to the Northern Kingdom)  
Shinsetsu- Deep Snow (ref. to province in the Northern Kingdom)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act Four: Without Breaking  
  
'There was a second. Did you… did you lie to me, is that it? Is this what I'm feeling, this breaking? There was a pause in your words, then. Would you hesitate with me? …Don't turn away from me; I'm not finished with you yet.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Higurashi!" The Queen's voice preceded the thundering crack as the doors to the King's personal chambers were thrown open. From deep within his apartments, the slim maid withdrew her hand from between the King's thighs and with snake-like grace darted away from the king, readjusting her skirts. The maid reached the door just in time to curtsy hurriedly to Her Majesty, ducking her head into her ample chest in order to hide her flushed face. If the Queen paused in her furious advance to the King, it was only to learn the girl's face; the Queen knew of her husband's promiscuity, even accepted it on some levels. But she didn't have to come in contact with the little whores.  
  
"Close the doors behind you, wench," The Queen hissed through her teeth, staring at her husband, noting the slight pant in his breath. The man sat in front of his looking-mirror, his back insultingly facing her while he pretended to button his brocaded coat (or was he pretending? She would have the little tramp thrashed with hot pokers!). Her mouth twisted around sourly before it cracked into an unctuous smile as she sauntered behind him, slipping her hands smoothly down his chest to take over the task.   
  
"Husband…" She whispered sultrily into his ear, making the hair around it tremble with her breath. Her hands, finishing their task, caressed his neck, dragging long nails against sensitive skin, while they both gazed in the looking-glass at his reflection. The silence stretched heavily in the dimly lighted room except for the rasp of thick breathing. "No, darling. I don't think you should do that." The Queen murmured, pressing one long, claw-like fingernail into the soft skin of his neck, and the hand roaming up her thigh froze.   
  
"…What is it you want, Shinju?" The King growled finally.   
  
One hand was suddenly smoothly cupping his rough, bearded cheek, pressing it forcibly into her stomach; consequentially, his neck strained upward, and a vivid droplet of blood began to trickle teasingly down his skin as the fingernail was pushed harder. "Does the King wish to speak?" The Queen said breathily, feeling his Adam's apple quiver beneath her fingers as he swallowed convulsively. Her chest rose quicker up and down, knowing with an intense clarity she could take this man's life with one swipe of her hand. Her razor-sharp fingers, lined with poison would make it painful, incredibly painful, but also silent. As he writhed and thrashed on the floor, he wouldn't even utter a cry- the venom constricted the throat first. Shinju's panting increased to short gasps, aroused by the power she possessed. She should do it; she should… but she would wait. The brute still had usefulness.  
  
"That filthy youkai you forced upon us has almost lived out his damnable expediency. And when his job here is completed, I want that little shit out of the fucking castle. I want him fucking dead. There's too much of a chance he'll find out... things that he shouldn't." Bending down, she trailed a wet tongue through his ear. "You understand?"   
  
Kemono Higurashi, King of the Eastern Kingdom, feared leader of the second most powerful domain in the Upper Lands grunted like a pig being stuck on a spit. With a satisfied nod, Shinju bent forward to press a damp, open-mouthed kiss on her husband's lips- before slicing her fingernail shallowly across his neck as she walked off, hearing Kemono pitch forward with a low groan.  
  
Higurashi waited until his wife closed the apartment doors behind her to slam his fist into the looking-glass, knowing it would be a few hours before the poison would allow his voice to scream again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The laughter, the feasting, the amusements. It swirled around Kagome like it had so often in her lifetime, a melody of colors and vacillating sounds playing harmony to the court bard's lilting songs. Waves of it poured over her, slightly disorienting, always intriguing, too often despised. Quite frankly, although she was accomplished at the finer arts of dancing, singing, and court games of conspiracy, she pined for her lone tower where the howling wind could drown out even her most crowded thoughts. For princesses, however, such thoughts were unbecoming, and accordingly the Keishi fixed the appropriate mask of naivety and innocent beauty requested of her position.   
  
'Ha ha ha, my dear lecherous visiting prince of some backwater acre of land, remove your hand from my buttocks before I remove the entire thing. Oh, of course I enjoy my daily study of walls- every princess should be as well-educated as the Keishi! Ah, it obviously is true I look as radiant as the dawn's first rays of light, every other prince, duke, or licentious old curmudgeon has said the same thing, why can't you people come up with something original, is that too much too ask when I'm trapped in this fucking piece of shit corset that-'  
  
"Ah, my dear princess, you look as gleaming as a pile of dog feces. And smell as good, too, I note- a new trend of perfume, perhaps?" Something whispered in her ear, tickling her with its breath. Her stunned glare met with a wide smirk that showed off two pearly fangs.   
  
"Oh. It's you, dog breath. I was hoping somebody around here was getting clever with their pick-ups so that I could 'actually' smack them. Instead I have to discreetly move away from their subtle attempts to grab my rear." As promised, Kagome gave Inuyasha a small shove out of her way, moving toward the servant carrying the glasses of wine. She could dearly use a cup of wine; her mind even wavered at the thought of an entire bottle, so when she was suddenly yanked backward by a vise-like grip that encircled around her wrist, she was reasonably upset.  
  
"Get the fuck off me, Inuyasha, I was about to get a drink." She seethed at him through grinding teeth, her eyes still following the server.   
  
"You shouldn't drink that, bitch, or maybe you wouldn't mind the King of Doronuma's groping so much. Anyway, it's time for their arrival." Inuyasha began dragging her off toward the far end of the Great Hall, nearer to the large doors from which the King and Queen were due to enter. Kagome could have spat at Inuyasha, could have landed him a punch the kind of which he hadn't seen since childhood. The King of Doronuma was a perverted old man that stilled enjoyed grabbing at young girls- Kagome heard bone-chilling rumors about his amusements with even the smallest children in his villages. It was shameful that she had let the beast touch her tonight, that she hadn't moved away; it was shame enough to cause her tears when she returned to her chambers, when in the dark her maids couldn't hear and her maids couldn't see. And Inuyasha hadn't acted at all when he saw it- and it was obvious the youkai had seen it.   
  
"I hate you, you bastard! Get the hell off me!"   
  
Perhaps she said that a little loudly, when the closer courtiers threw the two inquiring looks. Those faces that did not recognize the Koukennin altered into masks of concern, even scandal as they saw the Keishi being manhandled by a silver-haired boy with tufted ears rising above his head. A disgusting youkai; vibrating through her hand, Kagome felt the slow growl.   
  
"Princess, would you like me to call the guards to get rid of this… filth?" Gently, but firmly taking her other hand was a dark haired, dull-eyed young man dressed in the smartest fashion of her generation. If only his eyes weren't quite so void of intellect, Kagome would have passed him a second glance. However, wit tended to be one of the few necessities of a diplomat- and this dunce seemed to lack even that meager requirement. Stupidity was the number one cause of death in a king's court. Which was exactly what Inuyasha was planning.   
  
Before Inuyasha could act, though, Kagome drew herself up like the tears in her eyes didn't exist. "This 'filth' you are referring to happens to be the Koukennin, and who might 'you' be?" She said, with the trace of a sneer.  
  
The handsome young man blushed an adequate cardinal red before fumbling a deep bow. "I- I am so sorry, Your Majesty and… Your Majesty," He hesitated when addressing the bristling youkai. He turned his dim eyes back to Kagome, a concept he was much more familiar with- a princess and female. "Please forgive me, Prince Hojo of the Niji province. It… It lies to the south within your divine kingdom, Your Majesty."   
  
A blank looked crossed Kagome's face. "Yes. Of course it does." Hojo turned a deeper shade that would have caused a rose to cry from embarrassment. Awkward silence stepped in for a second. Inuyasha was still vibrating; and he wouldn't let go of her hand. Finally, she decided to end the situation in a way that never failed when dealing with silly courtiers: she waved her hand, patted the boy on his head in her most queenly manner, and cried out, "Carry on!" –till Inuyasha jerked her hand with a loud growl and she stumbled away.   
  
She let herself be led a decent distance from the small crowd that had gathered behind them, before pulling Inuyasha onto one side, behind the tall pillars that lined the room, and shook his hand off. Here, the lighting was weaker because of torches placed on the opposite side of the huge pillars, and was occupied by only the sporadic passing courtier. Rubbing her wrist resentfully, Kagome spit Inuyasha with one furious glare, then stomped off, leaving the shadows playing on the youkai's face. Unfortunately, some of the storming princess attitude was lost when Kagome's tall heels slipped beneath her angry feet.   
  
"Oh shii-"  
  
She stopped falling.   
  
"Inuyasha. Let me go."   
  
"Where are you planning on going without me, anyway, wench?" But Inuyasha shoved her out of his arms, setting her on her feet rather helter-skelter. The world was spinning around her still, and she forgot to let go of Inuyasha's arms.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Why were there two of him, circling around her? Why was the ground trying to meet her face?  
  
"Your parents, wench. They're supposed to enter magnificently in, hmm, about two minutes, and we have to go and dan- …" Inuyasha trailed off as he shifted for a better look at her face in the murky light. "Oi. Bitch."  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha? What- wha?"  
  
"Oi, are you okay?" His eyebrows knitted together. Black flecks returned, dancing merrily around in her vision, clouding in Inuyasha's face as she stared back at him. "Oh yeah, Inuyasha. I'm absolutely fine." Inuyasha was silent, but his face was speaking volumes to her; she wondered if he knew it was. The corset made things a lot clearer, sometimes. She just had trouble concentrating on what they were. Sometimes.  
  
"Hey, onichan. Do me a favor, okay?" She was about to say what exactly she was about to say when the trumpeters blared their fanfare, and Kagome inhaled a breath. The black spots began to fade away.  
  
"Hell!" Inuyasha cursed, dragging Kagome toward the sound of the music. They forced their way through the crowd in a very undignified way for the Keishi and Koukennin, Kagome thought, but they arrived just in time to see Her Majesty Shinju Higurashi appear inside the door, followed a moment later by His Majesty Kemono Higurashi, the rulers of the exalted Hinode Kingdom. They were husband and wife: a combination not entirely unheard of in the Hinode lands, and by far the more accepted version. Although, history ultimately proved that the Koukennin and Keishi monarchy occurred more often. Kagome looked up at the youkai, thinking of that unusual item of history. Would this hot-headed, foul-mouthed, arrogant boy one day rule alongside her? As King?   
  
The monarchy was carefully and precisely divided between male and female counterparts in the traditional method. The King was generally responsible for the foreign affairs of the kingdom, the army, the protection of the state. The Queen handled the domestic responsibilities, judged internal conflicts, and in case of civil war could retain complete control of the army.   
  
History had seen Koukennin and Keishi battle within themselves for certain tasks that only the other gender should provide, seen the Hinode kingdom near destruction when brother and sister, guardian and heiress divide against each other, consequentially dividing the entire peoples. For, although the King owned the allegiance of the military, the Queen governed the people themselves. And the People could be a formidable force.   
  
'Would we fight? Would we kill thousands for our own differences? Would I choose him? Would she give me the choice?' Kagome's eyes trailed across the ornately tiled floor to the glowing image of her mother, gliding across the floor in her flowing dress like an angel, delicately waving her long nailed hand at the awed masses. 'I have a choice. I do have a choice.' A clawed hand shaking her shoulder knocked her out of her reverie. "Oi. Wench. Let's go." Giving her a rude shove forward, Kagome almost screamed when she stumbled on her damned heels again, and in front of the entire party of diplomats. Regaining her balance with a swiftness born of mortification, the princess went forward almost as smoothly as her mother to grasp both of her parent's hands, giving them both dainty kisses. Just dainty enough to miss abstaining.   
  
Her mother held onto her hands a second longer, hissing in her daughter's ear, "If you embarrass me now…"   
  
Embarrass her? How? It was time for the dancing, and if nothing else, Kagome was accomplished at that. Even her father had once mentioned her skill; right now he was fussing with a scarf tied around his neck. Thusly, she felt her stomach to a sudden plummet when Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder, and asked in a very terse, very embarrassed voice, "Keishi, may the Koukennin have the…" Kagome blinked, clenching her jaw so that it wouldn't fall open, and wondered if he was really going to say it. "…honor," Her eyebrow flickered at the long pause. "…of the opening dance."   
  
It was not completely unexpected, after her mother's warning, that she would have to dance with Inuyasha. Not completely; but she had been hoping that Inuyasha would forget, or curse, or do something that he normally did. However, whenever Inuyasha was at court, she admitted, or in the presence of a large crowd, or especially in front of her father, Inuyasha's behavior was 'exactly' what was expected of the Koukennin and second in line to inherit the Hinode throne, if not exactly perfect. Nonetheless, dancing with Inuyasha- no, the Koukennin!- was not top on Kagome's list of things to do.  
  
Putting her own personal feelings away for the necessary moment, the Keishi took the proffered clawed hand of her Koukennin.   
  
"What else could I say, but yes, with her standing there?" Kagome muttered to the youkai as the walked to the middle of the Great Hall. Waiting for them, instruments at the ready, was the orchestra, which struck up the opening note as they presented themselves. Inuyasha delicately placed his hands in the appropriate positions, one in her own, one even more delicately at her hip. Suddenly, the Keishi was intensely aware of herself, and the Koukennin as he led their steps. She shook off the haze that was creeping over her head, and remembered to start breathing again as the black spots swarmed in front of her eyes.   
  
"Is your face that red I see, or is that a beet out of the corner of my eye?" Kagome whispered softly to Inuyasha, trying to lessen the tension.  
  
"Your jokes suck."  
  
"So does your dancing."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"I hate you sometimes."  
  
"I hate you more, onichan."  
  
"Don't call me that, bitch."  
  
"That's my line, idiot."  
  
"Is that your friend of Doronuma over there?"  
  
Kagome stiffened even further in his arms, if it was possible. She didn't say anything, but tried to focus on the murmur the courtiers were making as they danced.   
  
"Oi… Okay, I'm sorry for that one."  
  
"You'd better be," she whispered with such intensity Inuyasha winced even though she wasn't stepping on his foot. The hand in his was trembling; Inuyasha leaned back to look at her face.  
  
"Oi, wench, come on, don't cry. I'm sorry, I said it."  
  
"Just shut up, Inuyasha. Please. Just shut up."  
  
When the dance ended, Kagome was out of his arms like sand through his fingers, wiping something out of her eyes with twin quick gestures. She didn't even smile when she heard the mutter of, "Keh." There was an element to his curse that was lacking. At least the spirit behind her eyes perked as it saw a servant walk by with a tray of warm wine. Finally. Her drink.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess Kagome."   
  
In mid-stretch for the cup, Kagome grimaced, then turned to face the person who addressed her. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beauty standing before her. The creature made a deep bow, allowing her to recollect her mouth. "My name is Prince Kouga of the Shinsetsu line, from the Shinsetsu provinces of the Northern Kingdom of Yamiyo. I am extremely pleased to make your royal acquaintance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
